Typically, when transferring fluids from a container, it is necessary either to attach a pouring spout to the container or to insert a funnel into the receiving vessel to prevent unwanted spillage. Such transfer methods are commonly used to deliver fluids such as motor oil, antifreeze, transmission fluid, and gasoline additives to an automobile. A common problem when using transfer devices such as a pouring spout or a funnel to transfer such fluids is that a user must locate, clean, and dry the transfer device to avoid contamination of the fluid during transfer to the receiving vessel. The user must also select a transfer device of an appropriate size and shape to enable the transfer of fluids without spillage.
Flexible containers closed with a fitment and lid are considered particularly advantageous forms of packaging for fluids such as motor oil, antifreeze, transmission fluid, and gasoline, because they are lighter than their rigid counterparts, and produce a smaller volume of waste once the empty container is disposed by a consumer. Additionally, flexible containers advantageously allow a user to empty more of a viscous fluid from the flexible container than from a rigid container. However, it can be particularly difficult for consumers to open and dispense from flexible containers. For example, users often spill the contents of flexible containers while opening them, or while dispensing them, because the pressure of a user's grip on the flexible container during these activities can cause unintended flow of the fluid within the flexible package through the package opening and out of the package.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fitment and pouring spout for flexible containers to facilitate the easy and clean transfer of pourable materials from flexible containers.